The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for improving optical sensing, wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) telecommunication transceivers, WDM add/drops, and spectrometer techniques that may benefit from a stable wavelength reference.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In optical sensing systems, sensors (e.g., fiber Bragg gratings) are leveraged to measure optical signals. For example, an optical sensing system may generate a light from a laser source, transmit the light through an external sensor, and sense (or estimate) a wavelength of the light received from the external sensor. The sensed wavelength may be analyzed by a computing device of the optical sensing system and used to determine a parameter at the sensor's location, such as strain level or temperature. While useful, these the optical sensing systems are typically large, bulky, and expensive pieces of equipment, even when not employing fiber-optic sensors.